Pillow Talk
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: Serena has been losing sleep from a nightmare and Ash lends a hand to help. A two-shot Amourshipping fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Pillow Talk

It was just the two of them in a field of flowers running towards each other in slow motion. They smiled happily at each other with arms opened wide ready to embrace one another. It was Serena's dream come true, well one of them that is, but that's not the point! Ash was running towards her with the happiest smile on his face. Serena had always dreamed of being held by those arms.

"Ash…" she said lovingly as they drew closer.

Serena could see that Ash said something back, but for some reason she couldn't hear it.

"Ash…" she said again as they were getting closer.

Serena could see that Ash's mouth saying something, but it didn't look like he was saying 'Serena'.

"Ash…" she said once more as they were just a few feet apart.

"Miette…" Ash said lovingly. Wait…Miette? Serena felt herself frozen in place as that accursed blue haired girl ran by her. Was this some sort of joke?

"Ash…" she said with her arms opened.

The two embraced each other in the middle of the field where Serena was supposed to embrace Ash. Ash wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. _That's supposed to be me!_ The two stared into each other's eyes amorously. _That's supposed to be me!_ They started to bring their heads closer together…_That's supposed to be me!_ Their lips slowly inching closer…but before their lips could meet. Serena watched as Miette looked to her with the most smug, most arrogant, most I-bested-you smirk to ever appear on the face of the planet before turning back to finish the kiss.

"AAHH!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Serena, what is it!?" Bonnie asked shocked and confused.

Serena stopped to see she was just in her tent with Bonnie and Dedenne giving her the most puzzled looks. She wasn't in a field of flowers, she wasn't running towards Ash like in one of those cliché romantic movies, and, most of all, Miette was, as far as she knew, nowhere near them.

'It was just a dream.' Serena thought reassuringly to herself.

"Serena what happened!?" Clemont asked looking into the tent.

"Is everything okay!?" Ash asked also looking into the tent as well with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Everyone was looking at her with the most puzzled looks.

"Um, I…uh…thought I saw a giant bug?" Serena lied blushing with embarrassment as she tried to hide, with not much success, in her sleeping bag.

"What…" Everyone else said in unison with even more confused expressions.

...

We join heroes once more as they are on their way to Shalour City and Ash's next gym battle. While everyone else was their usual self, Serena was rather deep in thought…well more like half awake.

This wasn't the first time she had that dream. She's had that dream since Miette threatened to tell Ash her feelings for him. At first, she dismissed the dream, but lately, the dream seemed to concern her more than usual. And each time she would awake screaming, like she did today, in terror. At first, it was easy to lie about it, but after about the fourth or fifth time lying about it started to arouse suspicion.

She would practically feel drained after waking up, but she didn't want to concern the others, so she often kept to herself about the dream. Besides, it would most definitely lead to her having to talk about her crush on Ash something she wasn't big on talking about. Days seem to drag as she struggled to stay awake and constant traveling only made things worst. What she wouldn't do for a good night's sleep.

"Serena!" Bonnie yelled breaking Serena from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Serena said absent-minded before walking right into a tree. "Ow…" she said before falling on her back with swirls for eyes.

"Uh…Serena?" Clemont said concerned making sure the girl was conscious. By now, the group was standing over her with concerned looks.

"Maybe we should stop for a break…" Ash suggested.

The group settled down by a nearby field for a break. The Pokémon were out enjoying the break as Bonnie played with them. Serena against a tree, no doubt in embarrassment from earlier. As for Ash and Clemont, they were off having a conversation about a certain honey blonde.

"What do you think is wrong with Serena?" Ash asked keeping his voice low.

"Got me. She's been looking tired lately." Clemont said keeping his voice low as well.

"Maybe she's been having a bad nightmare?"

"Possible…" Clemont said putting his hand to his chin.

"Well…can't you invent something to help?"

Clemont adjusted his glasses. "The future is now thanks to science…"

Ash's face lit with wonder and excitement.

"…But I didn't account for a situation like this..."

Ash dropped his head in disappointment.

"But I do have a solution." Clemont said with a confident smile.

Meanwhile, Serena was trying to forget about her earlier act of embarrassment.

"He must think I'm an idiot…" Serena said as anime tears streamed down her cheeks as she lightly tapped her head against the tree. "What kind of idiot walks right into a tree?" She felt herself slowly nodding off.

"Um, Serena?"

Serena immediately snapped back to reality and turned to see Ash.

"Ash what's up?" Serena said trying to sound somewhat energetic despite being tired.

"Serena could you come with me?" Ash said rather casually.

Serena jumped a little. What was this about? Was Ash going to…No, no, no. There was no way Ash would do something like that.

"Okay…" Serena agreed with a slight blush.

...

"Almost there." Serena could hear Ash say from behind her.

At some point, Ash decided to cover Serena's eyes as he took her…wherever they were going. But that wasn't important! What was important was it just the two of them! Serena heart started to flutter at the thought of where they were going. She smelled the aroma of flowers nearby.

Maybe he took her aside for a romantic picnic? That has to be it!

"Are we there yet?" Serena asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Ta-da!" Ash said as he removed his hand from Serena's eyes.

Serena looked to see a field of flowers and a beautiful blue blanket set in the middle, but no signs of a picnic set up.

"Um…What's this?" Serena asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash said with a smile before taking Serena by her hand.

Serena lost herself in the moment; her crush was holding her hand. It was like some sort of dream. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the blanket. Ash motioned for to take a seat which she did. Ash took a seat next to her. Serena was still a little confused.

"Ash, I'm still not following." Serena said.

"Serena, you've been acting kinda weird lately…" Ash started.

"W-Wait do you mean?" Serena asked playing coy.

"There's no need to hide it." Ash said with a smile. "I already know."

Serena felt a blush crept to her face. When did Ash become aware of Serena's feelings for him? "Then do you feel the same way?" she asked nervously as her blush deepened.

"Of course!" Ash replied confidently.

Now was the chance, they were right next to each other. Sure, it wasn't a romantic picnic like she imagined, but it was just the two of them which just as good. Serena closed her eyes as she was slowly leaning closer to Ash ready to kiss him expecting him to do the same, but she felt something soft on her face. Serena opened her eyes to see a pillow in her face.

"You're gonna need this." Ash said.

"What's with the pillow?" Serena asked pulling her face back giving Ash a confused look.

"For sleeping of course." Ash said confused. "What did you think we were talking about?"

Serena blinked once then twice as Ash did the same.

"Well...I...you..." Serena said trying to find her words.

"Man you really do need this." Ash said as he lay the pillow down behind Serena.

Serena just gave up on her words. She took her hat off and laid her head on the soft pillow. Laying on the pillow reminded her of how tired she was, but knowing that she'll have that accursed dream was kind of working against her. Ash lied down beside her. Silence fell between the two. Serena's light yawn broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Ash asked concerned as he turned to face her.

"I would but..." Serena started before turning away from Ash. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Serena, you can tell me."

"I-I-I couldn't..." Serena stammered as a blush came on her face. "It's too-"

Before she couldn't finish her sentence. Ash wrapped his arms around Serena tenderly. Serena's face had fully redden now, luckily for her, Ash couldn't see her face. There was a part of Serena that wanted to get out of the situation, but an even larger part of her wanted to stay and enjoy the moment.

'This has to be a dream.' Serena thought blissfully.

"Serena..."Ash started softly with a bit of awkward in this voice. "I'll be right beside you."

Serena almost died. Dream or not, Serena couldn't be happier. She felt Ash tighten his hold on her as if to reassure her. This had to be a dream. It was the only explanation.

"Just close your eyes and sleep." Ash said softly.

To fall asleep in her crush's arms was a dream come true. Serena pinched herself expecting to wake up probably leaning against a tree or maybe on her back after she ran into the tree earlier, but to her surprise, she was in a field of flowers and Ash was indeed holding her.

Serena could hear Ash yawn lightly clearly on his way to enjoying a nap. With smell of the flowers, the light breeze, the comfort of Ash's arms around her, Serena could feel herself giving into sleep. She lightly closed her eyes and for once in what felt like an eternity, she felt like she could fall fast asleep without the thought of Miette coming to take Ash away from her.

Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu watched as the two trainers sleeping peacefully. They smiled happily at the sight before leaving them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Pillow Talk

"Is this a good spot?" Ash asked as he carried the blanket pointing to a small clearing.

"It's perfect." Serena said happily hugging her pillow.

He was like her personal teddy bear. His embrace was warm and comforting it was like a dream made real. The sensation she felt was indescribable with words and filled her with a sense of safety and comfort unlike any she's felt before. She looked forward to resting in his arms again.

Serena was still losing sleep from that incessant nightmare that plagued her. Before, she kept it to herself, but since she discovered her teddy bear, she would meekly request his assistance while trying to hide her blush. It was awkward to at first to ask, but it started to become routine for her to request his aid when she felt the need to sleep after the first few days. And Ash being Ash, was more than happy to help a friend in need.

It wouldn't take long for her fall asleep in his arms. His warm and comforting embrace made the nightmare seem like some far off memory if even for that short two-hour nap. Ash would also fall asleep with Serena in his arms and that would be it. Serena would often wake up first and would hear Ash gently snoring behind her and on some occasions muttering something no doubt about a Pokémon battle. She couldn't resist the urge to take a peek at his sleeping face. It was always so peaceful as if free from worry. Serena would take due care not to stir too much lest he wakes up and bring an end to this blissful embrace prematurely. Sometimes she would snuggle closer to him and he would instinctively tighten his hold on her. He really was like her teddy bear.

But, like all good things, it had to end sometime. Though she felt somewhat refreshed, she couldn't help but feel sad when it came time for them to continue on with their travels. Her teddy bear was no longer holding her, she wasn't in his warming embrace, and the image of Miette and Ash holding each other always came back to bother her.

As usual, Ash set the blanket down and allowed Serena to be the first to lie down. He would then lie beside her and tenderly embrace her, upon request, as she faced away to hide the blush that would cover her face. If only he knew how much it comforted her.

But today, things were a little different this time around. It wasn't the day's events that led up to the nap, but it was what was going through Serena's mind. No matter how much Ash would be by her side while she slept, she didn't exactly feel assured that Ash wouldn't be taken by that cursed blue haired girl. Serena wasn't sure how to go about it exactly. It didn't take a genius to figure out he wouldn't pick up on anything without anyone outright telling him and Serena wasn't the best when it came to words to tell him either. Serena could only sigh lightly.

"Serena, is something wrong?" Ash asked with concern hearing her sigh.

"No, I'm fine…" she replied with a small bit of distraught.

"Serena you can tell me." Ash said almost wanting her to tell her. Ash was almost too caring for his own good. She wanted to tell him, but she felt just a little nervous to tell him about the dream. How would he react? Would he return her feelings? Maybe he already chose Miette over her? But thinking about wasn't going to help.

"Well, um…" Serena started as she tried to find her words. "I was wondering..."

Ash was listening attentively.

"What do you think of Miette?" Serena blurted out.

Ash broke the embrace and sat up. Serena turned to see Ash with a rather confused look.

"What does she have to do with-"

"Just answer it." Serena said with a hint of anger as she sat up. Ash was a little taken back.

"Well…" Ash started rubbing the back of his head. "I guess she's kind of…nice?"

"Do you think she's…cute?" Serena said with a little quiver in her voice.

Now Ash was completely confused.

"I guess?" Ash asked trying to make sense of the situation. "Serena, wha-"

"Do you think I'm…cute?" Serena interrupted with a blush on her face.

"Well…um...I…" Ash stammered as blush appeared on his face. "I think you are." Ash said quietly clearly a little embarrassed to own up to it.

Serena blushed even harder. She lay back on the pillow and turned her face away.

"I was just curious." Serena said quickly. "I'm ready to sleep now."

Ash sighed still not understanding what just transpired, but he lied beside and as always wrapped his arms around Serena dismissing his thoughts.

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"Ash…" Serena said quietly.

"Hm?" Ash asked.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you think I'm cute…"

"Well yeah…I did." Ash said unsure where things were heading this time.

Serena turned to face Ash in his embrace with a blush on her face.

"Would you leave me for Miette?" Serena asked anxiously.

"Why would I do that? I enjoy traveling with you too much." Ash said before flashing his heartwarming smile.

Serena smiled before doing something she's always wanted to do: snuggle into Ash's chest. Ash was taken back at her actions.

"S-Serena!" Ash said as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Ash, stay beside me." Serena said looking into Ash's eyes.

Ash stopped and gazed into her eyes. Maybe it was the way she said it or the distraught look in her eyes that got to him.

"Okay." Ash said reassuringly, but a little embarrassed. "I'll be right here." Ash tightened his hold on the girl.

Serena smiled happily. She once again lost herself in Ash's tender embrace. She didn't want it to end. By now Ash was ready to go to sleep, but Serena had one more thing she wanted to do.

"Ash…" she whispered.

"Hm?" Ash said opening his eyes.

Serena planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Serena's face was bright red as she buried her face back into his chest. Ash was dumbfounded.

"S-Serena what was that about?" Ash said as his face was turning red.

"Ash, I'm trying to sleep." Serena said innocently with a smile.

She always dreamed of doing that. But this had to be a dream. Serena drifted away to sleep expecting to wake up to Ash holding her from behind as usual. But when she awoke, she awoke face to face with a sleeping Ash; she couldn't help but feel happy…and slightly embarrassed. How was she going to explain this to him? How would he react? Questions like those raced through Serena's mind.

Ash awoke looking Serena in the eyes with a warm smile made her blush.

"We could stay a little longer." Ash said before kissing Serena on her forehead.

...

Thank you for your time in reading my little story. Please review and leave some feedback.


End file.
